un pari qui change tout
by demonsashu
Summary: Kurenai est amoureuse de Kakashi ,elle en parle avec Asuma celui lui propose un pacte et elle se retrouve obligée de lui avouer ses sentiments de n’importe quelle manière !


**Un pari qui change tout.**

**Auteur :** Demonslashou

**Genre** :romance ( ben ouais c'est mignon)Kakashi/kurenai

**Note **: c'est ma première fic de naruto alors pourvu que j'ai un minimum de talent (c'est pour vous lol) .Et c'est Kakashi / Kurenai parce que j'adore Kakashi ,j'adore Kurenai et que je l'ai verrait bien ensemble ! Amusez vous bien !

**Résumé **: Kurenai est amoureuse de Kakashi ,elle en parle avec Asuma celui lui propose un pacte et elle se retrouve obligée de lui avouer ses sentiments (de n'importe quelle manière !)

Mais va le voir bon sang !

Et pour lui dire quoi !

Tu me saoule Kurenai , alala les femmes amoureuses y'a rien de pire !

Mais non …je…je

Kurenai sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ..Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ?Elle , amoureuse ?

Hahaha tu devrais voir ta tête ,c'est trop drôle ! Allé avoue le que tu l'aimes !

Asuma arrête de dire des bêtises !

Môa ?Tu plaisante ou quoi , t'es de mauvaise fois la !

Mais c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi , comme si …

Kurenai est amoureuuuuse ..et en plus de Kakashiiiiiiii Hatake !

Arrête !

elle aime Kakashiiiiiiiii….

Kurenai prit le coussin a sa portée et l'envoya dans la figure de son meilleur ami qui n'arrêtait pas de rigoler . En voyant qu'il se tenait le ventre en riant sur le canapé ,Kurenai chercha un autre projectile , mais rien ne lui paressait assez gros tellement elle avait envi de l'assommer !

Non mais comment il pouvait rire comme ça alors qu'elle était dans une impasse sentimentale !

J'aurai jamais du t'en parler !

Hé j'suis ton meilleur ami quand même .Et arrête de rêver ,fais quelque chose !

C'est vrai ,heureusement qu'il était là , elle n'était pas de ces filles qui aiment en parler entre elles , il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle est vraiment à l'aise , il est toujours là pour l'écouter , Asuma est vraiment un ami formidable, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kakashi ,c'est sûrement lui qu'elle aimerait …

Je ne rêves pas et t'es surtout un goujat ,au lieu de m'aider tu te moques de moi !

Et Asuma repartit dans une de ses grandes rigolades , mettant une fois de plus kurenai dans une colère noire .

Hahaha , mais fallait le faire quoi ! Y'a plein de beaux ninjas talentueux dans les jounins ou même les chunins , et toi tu choisis celui qui a un masque et un bandeau qui lui tombe sur la gueule ,et qui lit les livres de Jiraya , hahaha ,t'es trop forte !

Rhaaaaa je te signale qu'il est très fort , c'est un des meileurs ambus et en plus il est trop craquant et …

STOOOOOP ! Je ne veux pas savoir ta liste de qualitées sur Kakashi ,et je veux pas non plus être en retard à la réunion à cause de ça .

Asuma lui sourit ironiquement prit une cigarette et ferma la porte de suivit de son amie .

Kurenai le gratifia d'un sourire et ils se dépêchèrent de partir .

Le chemin était tranquille aucun des deux ne parlaient savourant le calme et la beauté de Konoha . Finalement Asuma prit la parole :

Ecoute Kure' , tu rêves de me voir arrêter la clope pas vrai ? Alors on va faire un pacte ,si tu lui dit tes sentiments ce soir ,je ne fumes pas de la semaine ,dac ?

Que je lui dise mes sentiments…..

Oui , tu te débrouille comme tu veux ,en sous entendu même si tu veux !

Kurenai resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment ,pesant le pour et le contre , puis finalement accepta .Olala elle allait vraiment faire ça ?rien que d'y penser elle en avait un nœud à l'estomac ,mais d'un autre coté c'était vraiment gentil de la part d'Asuma de proposer ce pari, il faisait ça pour l'aider il n'avait rien à y gagner lui …

Ils arrivèrent à la réunion avec un quart d'heure de retard et se firent passer un savon par Tsunade devant tout leur collègues .C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop pressés réfléchit Kurenai , ils s'étaient même arrêtés pour regarder le coucher de soleil …

Dans la salle Anko et Gemma rigolaient ,la tête baissée pour ne pas se faire repérer, la 5ème était déjà assez énervée comme ça .

La réunion commença , c'était à propos de la répartition des équipes pour les ambus et autres jounins ,il fallait tout réorganiser depuis les dernières pertes contre Sunaï et Oto.

Tsunade allait conclure la réunion lorsque Kakashi apparut à la fenêtre …

Yo

Kakashi , on peut savoir ou vous étiez !

En le voyant arriver Kurenai se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire ,c'était pour ça aussi qu'elle l'aimait …

hé bien en fait j'ai croisée une vieille dame au bord de la déprime parce que son chat …

Ok , ben voyons ,si vous n'étiez pas un si bon ninja je vous aurai planté à l'académie pour aider Iruka !

Hum .je suis…vraiment désolé …se répentit très vite Kakashi à qui Naruto et ses deux autres élèves suffisaient déjà largement !

Lorsque tsunade eut finit les ninjas se séparèrent. Il ne restait dans la salle que Gemma , Anko ,Gaï, Asuma ,Kakashi et Kurenai. Après réflexion ils décidèrent d'aller se détendre en allant tous boire un coup à la taverne d'à côté.

La discussion allait bon train : Gaï et anko se lançaient des défis stupides pendant que Gemma, Kakashi et Asuma discutaient de leur futures missions et de leurs valeureux exploits passés .

Kurenai les regardait , les gars sont toujours à se vanter pensa t'elle en souriant. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le visage de Kakashi , l'observant tranquillement ,ce qu'il pouvait être beau , bon daccord elle n'avait vu que la moitié de son visage et alors ? Mais il n'était pas que beau , c'était un véritable petit génie et il était aussi un puissant ninja , elle aimait tout en lui de son côté fort et mystérieux à son air ahuri et endormi jusqu'à ses livres pervers…Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle continuait de le fixer distraitement .Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les trois garçons avaient arrêté de parler et la fixaient avec étonnement .

Une petite tape d'Asuma sur la tête la sortit de ses pensées et elle tomba sur le regard étonné de Kakashi .Kurenai était gênée : il doit se demander pourquoi je le fixe comme ça !. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues , et pour aggraver les choses le pari avec Asuma lui revint à l'esprit .Elle prit son courage à deux mains :

Kakashi , faudrait que j'te parle …

Heu , ok je t 'écoute .

Voyant que le sous entendu « seul a seul » était trop subtil pour un ninja qui venait de passer une grosse journée ,elle se leva , lui prit la manche et l'entraina sur une petite table libre pas loin de ses amis .

Elle se sentit tout à coup très gênée ,comment pouvait elle lui dire ça alors qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais fait d'allusion…Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux …Voyant le comportement incompréhensible de son amie ,Kakashi prit la parole :

Hé Kurenai est ce que ça va ?Tu te sens mal tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Non non , je vais très bien ,en fait c'est seulement qu'il faut que je te dises quelque chose…

Tu vois en ce moment j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre relation , et on s'entend de mieux en mieux tu es daccord !

Oui, je t'adore, tu le sais très bien .répondit-il avec un sourire caché par son masque .

Ben je voudrais qu'on s'entende encore un peu mieux …

Heu…oui d'accord...

Là Kakashi était un peu perdu ,qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement , ils s'entendaient déjà très bien …

Kurenai prit une grande inspiration ,elle allait continuer lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un gros doute ..

Est ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un !Hurla t'elle .

Sans s'en rendre compte elle venait de crier ,et tout ses amis étaient tournés vers elle ,complètement sous le choc .Même Anko et Gaï avaient arrêtés leur concours de saké et ce dernier sous la question recracha sa gorgée sur sa voisine .

Kurenai était rouge écarlate et chercha un soutient des yeux , elle vit alors Asuma qui baisait la tête en essayant de dissimuler au mieux le fou rire qui lui tenaillait l'estomac . « là ,elle a fait fort ,pensa t-il » .

Voyant l'hilarité de son ami , Kurenai serra les poings , lui elle le retenait ! C'était de sa faute tout ça ,et lui il rigolait !Elle stoppa sa réflexion en entendant la voix de Kakashi .

Non.

Quoi ?

,Non ,je te dis que je n'ai pas de copine. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ,généralement quand les femmes demandent ça c'est qu'elles…

Kurenai avait complètement déconnetée ,elle n'écoutait même plus ,elle était dans une impasse et elle le savait . Oh , et puis après tout au diable la raison ,il faut toujours finir ce qu'on commence ,elle n'aurait qu'à plaider le stress de ses journées, et puis il y a bien un dicton qui dit « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » !

Avant que Kakashi n'est le temps de finir sa phrase elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue , baissa son masque avec l'autre et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres …

De l'autre côté du comptoir Gaï brisa son verre entre ses mains tellement il était surpris , Anko s'étouffa avec sa boisson ,Gemma se contenta d'un sourire ambié et Asuma lâcha sa cigarette et sourit aussi ,mais c'était un grand sourire sincère et amusé , décidément elle n'avait pas finit de le surprendre !

Kurenai s'écarta de Kakashi , celui ci n'ayant pas encore réussi a analyser les dernières secondes .Kurenai se sentit très gênée de ce qu'elle venait de faire , et babulta quelques incromphésenblibles escuses avant de s'enfuir du petit bar .

Arrivée devant chez elle Kurenai se tapa la tête contre la porte , elle venait sûrement de faire une grooooosse bêtise . Dailleur s'il était amoureux d'elle il aurait répondu au baiser . Rhaaa elle venait de tout gâcher avec ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant ! Ce garçon dont elle rêvait si souvent , celui dont toutes les idioties la faisait rire ,celui dont elle aimait la force et le calme, celui qu'elle venait d'embrasser !

C'est pas vrai je suis tarée , c'est de la faute D'Asuma tout ça ..Non c'est pas vraiment sa faute , il m'a jamais demandé de l'embrasser !

Elle était trop occupée à se fracasser la tête contre la porte pour entendre les pas derrière elle .

En plus il n'a rien du comprendre le pauvre !

Ca c'est vrai !

En entendant la voix elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec lui , il était là sous ses yeux …

Oui , je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et …

Elle remarqua qu'il avait gardé son masque baissé … il était vraiment beau…

En fait j'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait sur le coup mais …

Sous le malaise Kurenai recommença à se mordre la lèvre en fermant les yeux ,lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud tout près du sien …

…mais je recommencerai bien …Souffla une voix tout près d'elle...

Elle eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle sentit des lèvres chaudes effleurer les siennes ,venir les caresser ,sans vraiment les toucher ,restant juste là , puis se poser doucement sur les siennes. Elle mit quelques secondes pour y croire puis lui répondit timidement .Le rythme de son cœur s'emballa quand il commença à approfondir le baiser . Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches ,et elle passa les siennes dans son dos sous son haut… toujours en l'embrassant un peu plus .Pour une soirée qui avait mal commencée ça finissait plutôt bien ..Il faisait nuit , il neigeait et ils étaient là à s'embrasser devant le seuil de sa porte …Et elle ne rêvait pas …

Asuma passa par là , il esquissa un sourire , balança son paquet de cigarette et passa son chemin …

**FIN**

Review ? allé pleaaaaaaase lol ,au moins pour me dire si faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête ou si ça va ! Allé ca prend une sec ,please …review !


End file.
